EWA HYPED
by cerc1234
Summary: EWA Developmental OC Branch HYPED is here
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer this is excerpt from the next EWA Uncut for the the debut of the HYPED Brand and Championship. Hope you liked it._**

This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the HYPED Championship. Introducing first from Queens, New York weighing 225 lbs Brett Ramirez. _A huge pop from the fans as a young superstar billed from New York enters the ring._ His opponent from Lod, Israel weighing 209 lbs Tomer.

Jim Ross: What I heard is both these two have similar life styles Tomer and Brett Ramirez are the types to take lots of risk, so we can see lots of spots here tonight.

 _ **Bell Rings...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding**_

 **Tomer and Brett Ramirez begin to stare at each other, than they shake hands with each other. Tomer and Brett Ramirez begin to lock up in a test of strength. Then Ramirez hits Tomer with a belly to belly slam, Tomer kicks up and he hits a jumping DDT on Brett. Tomer rolls out of the ring and throws a barbed wire wrapped bat in the ring and takes out a bag of thumbtacks. But out of nowhere from the top rope diving moonsault to the outside Brett Ramirez lands it on Tomer. Ramirez grabs the thumbtacks and drops them all over the ground and he picks up and suplex Tomer on the thumbtacks. On the back of Tomer and Brett Ramirez is bunch of thumbtacks and blood. Brett Ramirez and Tomer struggle to get up and now Tomer repeatedly punches Ramirez in the face. Tomer nails Ramirez with a Jewish Gun (Headlock Driver) on the thumbtacks. Brett Ramirez is completely bloody in his face. Tomer now grabs ladder from under the ring he set it up. Ramirez grabs a ladder of his own and they both climb their ladder. With both on top of the ladders fighting. Ramirez use his body as a weapon and he jumps off his ladder on to Tomer, him and Tomer both fall 20 feet to the ground landing in the ring. Both men are knocked out cold not able to move. HYPED Superstar Fredrick Hanzen enters the ring and lifts his hand up in front of the crowd. He then brings a table in the ring and Jackknife Powerbomb Tomer through a table. He yells and tries to pick up Ramirez but hits him with a cutter. Ramirez then helps Tomer up then they lift up Hanzen. Tomer Irish whips into the ropes so Ramirez can do a rebound lariat on Hanzen. Tomer grabs Henzen in a flapjack position and Ramirez catches him in a Original Sin (Impaler DDT). Tomer hits another Jewish Gun on Ramirez and then lock a Arm-Ory (Fujiwara Armbar)Ramirez taps out. Tomer wins the match.**

The winner and new HYPED Hardcore Championship Tomer.

 _Tomer begins to celebrate and Ramirez joins with him._

Tazz: Damn that was an amazing match by these young stars. One question whats up with that Fredrick dude.

Jim Ross: I don't know but he doesn't seen to friendly towards the HYPED Hardcore Champion Tomer and Brett Ramirez..


	2. EWA Hyped EP 1 PT 1

Lights flash on and off around the arena as Psychosocial (Instrumental) by Slipknot play.

Sam: Are you ready! For the most Hyped show ever! EWA's rising stars start here and are ready for the big day guys. The official debut of Hyped. And it is what it is Hyped is the reason you all get up. Your Hyped for something new so you should be for new developmental wrestlers. I got someone for you to meet. Introducing you Hyped General Manger from Battle Creek, Michigan Rob Van Dam.

 _Walk by Kilgore plays as Rob Van Dam walk out towards the ring._

RVD: Boss man I have question one question for you?

Sam: Yeah

RVD: What's up with the bitchy towards Austin Brooks man?

Sam: What's up with your contract man? You want pay cut that is what you want or do you want to end down the gutter like Paul Heyman.

RVD: You know what Sam when you get taken down I will be happily there with the ones who will take you off your throne.

Sam: Is that true huh... Well your on thin ice and if you want to be unemployed. But your jobs is to be in charge so do your job and book a damn match.

 _Sam walks out of the ring and heads backstage_

RVD: A match you want a match you get so next Jason Storm will face Hyped superstar Skylex.

 _RVD walks out with Walk playing._

Josh Matthews: What a way to start off the night. I am Josh Matthews with my broadcasting partner the extreme announcer Joey Styles. And welcome EWA HYPED

Joey Styles: We the things are looking good but not for Jason Storms yesterday at Uncut were Katie Washington failed to win the handicap match meaning Kyle Frost will pick the match stipulation.

This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first accompanied by Katie Washington, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing 210 lbs, Jason Storms and his opponent from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 209 lbs, Skylex

 _ **Bell Rings Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

 **Skylex begins to punch Jason Storms, he then catches his fist, Jason Storms then kicks him in the gut and irish whips Skylex out of the ring. Jason Storms jumps out ring into Skylex. Skylex catches Jason into a Sky-cutter (Jumping Cutter) outside of the ring. Skylex is pumped up he grabs a ladder from the ring. Katie looking at Skylex in shock and Storms clothesline Skylex. Storms then picks up and irish whips Storms and pop him up into a powerbomb which get reversed into a hurrincarana on to the ladder for the pin 1...2... a chair shot by Katie Washington repeated chair shot to on Skylex. The ref tells Katie to get out of the ring and Gang Rejection (Sitout Powerbomb) on Skylex for the pin. Katie then goes and holds Skylex by his arms while the referee doesn't see it. 1...2...3... Jason Storms wins the match.  
**

Joey Styles: Really why would she do that

Josh Matthews: Bad memories remember what Kyle Frost did to the both of them going into Halloween Takeover I don't they should be thinking about this.

Joey Styles: Well we have our Main Event next


End file.
